


Flickers

by ssocatherine



Category: SSO - Fandom, Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Old West, Western, Western Setting, oldwestAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssocatherine/pseuds/ssocatherine
Summary: When the circus arrives in town, it brings a new face aswell. When Catherine is drawn toward a mysterious ring master by the name of Ydris and the opportunities he holds, it seems all too easy to fall into his web.





	1. Singing Light

       Oatmeal skittered to the side, rearing up and letting out deep snorts of surprise. She stomped, threatening to rear again. **“Easy girl, easy! Stupid banners!”** Catherine hissed, directing her horse away from the pink and purple banners that had been set up in the middle of town, announcing the arrival of ‘The Great Ydris Circus.’ **“Yeah, great, just some phony tricksters.”** She grumbled, frustrated. The fabric whipped in the sharp winds. Oatmeal attempted to strike out at one with her front legs, tucking her head into her chest as she inspected the curious object.

 

      **“Oh don’t be so serious Catty. It might be fun!”** Justin said, nudging his horse, Saga, into a canter toward the tent. Catherine begrudgingly followed him, rolling her eyes and nudging her mare into a canter after him. Oatmeal eventually got over the waving flags and went back to her normal, level headed self. Catherine and Justin rode through the circus grounds, watching as carnies and other folks set up concession stands and tents and of course, the big top. Its huge purple canvas soon towered above them, huge and round. Almost an eyesore against the distant mountains of Jorvik.

 

       Looking around with a raised eyebrow, a white flicking tail caught her eye. **“Justin, over there!”** Catherine said, pointing to a small white tent behind the big top. She cantered toward it without looking to see if he was following. In the field next to the tent stood a beautiful chocolate mare with a snow white mane and tail. She looked up at them, her long draft forelock covering her eyes. Catherine dismounted, ground tying her horse and approaching the mythical looking equine slowly. The strange horse closed to distance, searching Catherine for treats before becoming ultimately uninterested. Catherine giggled at the piggish horse, petting her forelock while the mare snorted against her dress. “Sorry to disappoint.” She joked, tapping her white snip gently. 

 

    **“Aha! You have found my horse.”** Said a smooth voice behind them. Catherine turned to see a tall man approaching, holding a top hat at his side. He was handsome, with a strong jawline and magnificent eyes. One brown, and one icey blue. **“Hello, _mon chéri_ , I am Ydris.”** He said with a flourish, taking Catherines hand in his gloved one and kissing her knuckles, much to her surprise. Justin glared at him with a fiery rage the girl wasn't sure she had ever recognized in his face before. 

 

       Catherine smiled, her cheeks blushing. He met her eyes and winked, straightening himself and holding one hand behind his back. **“And this, is Zee, my magnificent companion.”** He said, motioning to the mare that was already back to grazing. **“Though, enough about us, _little dove_ , who are you and your friend?”** He asked, a sly smile across his face, as if he was already planning something. Perhaps a way in which to con them.

 

       Catherine cleared her throat, running a hand through her white blond hair in a nervous gesture. **“I am Catherine Candlehaven and this is my mare Oatmeal,”** Her mustang had walked up behind her while they had been talking and rested her head on Catherines shoulder. **“And this is-“**   Her words were interrupted by her friend. **“Justin. Justin Moorland”** Justin interrupted, giving Ydris a firm handshake to assert dominance. The sorcerer was unshaken. 

 

       Ydris simply turned back to her and his expression softened. **“Ah Catherine, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Your horse Oatmeal is very beautiful aswell.”** Somehow a silly name liked Oatmeal seemed to roll off of his tongue in his French accent. He pulled the tip of the white glove at his middle finger and pulled it off, neatly tucking it in his jacket pocket. He offered this ungloved hand to the bay mare who sniffed him with intrigue. **“A mustang, I presume. She seems well gentled, did you train her yourself?”** He asked.

 

       Catherine was surprised at his intrigue with her. Usually people dismissed mustangs, believing them to be nothing more than parasites that did nothing more than consume the vegetation they needed to feed their cattle. **“Yes, I did. Right off the range.”** Catherine said confidently, smirking as if it was no big deal. 

 

       Ydris clapped briefly, tilting his head when Oatmeal lipped his fingers. **“Wonderful, perhaps one day you shall train a mustang for me as well.”** He winked.  The offer was enticing. At the moment, Catherine only needed Oatmeal so there was no point in acquiring another horse so the idea of training one for someone else was tempting. **“I wouldn’t be opposed.”** She said with a grin. Training horses was a skill she has curated until she could take on most any horse. It wasn’t something everyone believed a women could do, and hearing Ydris had no doubt of her capabilities was refreshing.


	2. How wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

 

      Evening was fast approaching, the sky becoming a dim mix of dark blue and purple and the stars stretched far and wide. Catherine checked her pocket watch, picking it up from her dresser. It had been a gift from Thomas Moorland last Christmas and she didn't know how she had ever lived without it since. However, she had left getting ready to the last minute. She pulled her gown up her body, putting her arms into the three quarter length sleeves and having her maid tie the back up, pulling the light blue cotton fabric tight against her corset. A white ribbon was positioned around the waist and tied in a bow around the back. The collar and sleeves had white lace at the edges to dress its plainness up just the slightest bit. Hastily, she pulled her riding boots on and ran out the door Justin had knocked on not ten minutes ago. 

 

      She smiled at him, sarcastically curtsying in an effort to get the mildly disappointed frown off his face. **“Sorry I lost track of time.”** She admitted, looping her arm in his as they began walking through town. **“I just hope we dont miss the show.”** Justin said, adjusting his jacket. Soon they were on the line to the ticket booth, Justin paying for two tickets and they entered the big top. Inside, the lighting was dim, just a few wall mounted candles illuminating the room. Eventually, they found seats on the bleachers, in the front row. Soon, what seemed to be the last few people entered the tent and a quiet rumble of drums seemed to signal the beginning of the show. Thick fog started to seep into the room, crawling across the floor. People gasped with surprise, mumbling words of worry and awe. No one was quite sure what was about to happen.

 

**“Ladies and Gentleman.”** A voice boomed. Ydris’s voice. Down the center support beam that held the entire big top up slid Ydris, holding onto it with his arm and holding his hat out with the other. **“Welcome to the Greatest Show in the Universe!”** With this, the band started. Loud music filled the big top, and the acts filed in through the wide opening. A huge carriage pulled by four grey percherons entered, its driver a small girl wearing wings like a fairy. Next was a tall bearded man holding two lions on the ends of leashes. They walked as obedient as dogs. Speaking of dogs, one on a unicycle entered, following closely behind. After that was a gang of trapeze artists, skipping behind and performing flips and other stunts to amaze the crowd, their movements as light as feathers. Behind all of them was a huge elephant, letting out a great big roar as if to announce its presence. After one loop around the arena, they all exited and the real acts began. 

 

\---

 

      The performance was incredible. The elephant did tricks like standing on two of their legs and performing comedy shows where they stole Ydris’s hat. The other acts included trapeze artists and gymnasts who flew through the air. The little girl in the fairy outfit driving the carriage let go of the reins and hopped from horse to horse, flipping as she jumped to each horses back and eventually unhooking them from the carriage (which was pulled out of the tent by some black robed assistants) and roman riding them in circles and figure eights around the arena. Several poodles jumped through flaming hoops and rode bicycles. The lion tamer ran from his growling lions and then with a flick of his hand, they would roll over on their backs like a dog asking for a belly rub. 

 

      Finally it seemed all the acts were completed and the show was winding to an end when Ydris reentered the center from the shadows. **“Ladies and Gentleman, it has been a wonderful evening, please, for the final time tonight, give me an applause for the lovely Zee.”** The crowd clapped, and in trotted the chocolate mare from earlier, trotting past Ydris who easily hopped astride her and cantered tackless around the outside of the arena. Grabbing her mane in his hands, he balanced and pulled his legs under him and stood up, outstretching his arms. The crowd stood in a standing ovation for him as he waved goodbye. Everyone filed out, walking through the tunnels of concessions and buying hot dogs and other snacks that they had to offer to hungry, tired patrons.

 

      His riding amazed Catherine and she clapped in amusement, making a mental note to attempt that stunt the following morning. As Justin and Catherine began to exit, she heard someone call her name.  _ “Catherine! Wait!”  _

      It was Ydris, jogging after her. He had left his hat balanced on Zee’s rump, who appeared to be rubbing her neck on the center beam. He removed his glove and raked his hand through his glossy black hair, smiling as he slowed down on approach. **“I had hoped you would come** **_amour._ ** **What did you think of the show?”** His face had a boyish smile that made her heart flutter.

 

**“Ydris, it was incredible.”** Catherine replied with a grin, allowing him to kiss her knuckles again, like he had earlier. “Almost magical.”

 

      Ydris smirked again, looking at his feet for a moment before meeting her eyes once more. **“Perhaps you have some magic of your own.”** He said with a wink and a light chuckle.

 

      Justin broke the silence with a frustrated huff, tapping his foot. **“Well we were just leaving, come on Catty.”** Justin said, gently pulling her arm but he was clearly eager to leave the tent.

 

      Catherine merely giggled. **“Perhaps you can come back tomorrow, _amour?_ I don’t have a show, perhaps I can show you around then?”** Ydris suggested. All Catherine could do was nod, waving goodbye as Justin practically dragged her out of the tent on her heels. 


	3. Lanterns

As the sun crested over the Jorvik mountains, it illuminated Catherine's room. She stretched awake, turning over to face the other side of the bed before remembering her plans with Ydris that day. The excitement that filled her jolted her awake. The floor was ice cold against her bare feet so she got dressed as quickly as she is. She loosely laced her corset so she could still breathe and pulled her plain white cotton dress over top. At her waist she fastened a thick light brown leather belt Conrad had made her for her birthday that past year. Finally she pulled on thick wool socks and her riding boots.

 

She clipped the front sections of her hair back behind her head, leaving most of it loose and a few pieces framing her face. She even went so far as to apply some mascara. With a final tussle of white blond hair, she left her house and walked to the stables with a spring in her step. She could see her dark bay mare out in the tall grass of the pasture and whistled sharply. Catherine watched as her mare lifted her head and nickered, picking up a soft canter in her direction. It warmed her heart that they had such a bond her horse enjoyed being with her.

 

It took barely any time for the seasoned rider to tack her sleepy mare up, hoisting her heavy saddle onto her back and settling it on top of the thick grey saddle pad. Instead of putting a bridle on her horse, she left the leather halter where it was and tied the lead rope to both cheek pieces to fashion reins. Finally, she put her boot in the stirrup and easily sprung aboard her horse, nudging her away from the barn and toward the circus which loomed in the distance.

 

After asking one of the performers she had watched just the night before, she was informed Ydris was in his tent behind the big top but that she should knock before entering. The smaller white tent was round in shape and about the same size as her living room. Walking up to it, she felt her heart constrict with anxiety yet she swiftly knocked on one of the wooden posts anyways.

 

Inside she could hear some shuffling and waited patiently, picking at her fingernails to distract herself. After a moment, the burlap flaps parted and in them stood Ydris, who smiled at the site of her. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and his hair was wet and messy, giving away the fact that he had just washed it. His muscular chest glistened with water droplets and he had on a pair of black trousers, the grey suspenders hanging at his sides.

 

For a moment, Catherine couldn't take her eyes off him, simply staring at him with her mouth agape. Finally she came back to her senses and blushed, looking away and crossing her arms; suppressing a smile. **“Sorry for the intrusion, I know it's early i just thought-”**

 

Ydris shook his head, **“Never apologize, _little dove_.”** He said with a wink. **“Come, enter my tent.”** He said, pulling the flap to one side and gesturing indoors. **“Thank you.”** She said politely, walking inside hesitantly. Tapestries hung on the canvas walls and lanterns hung from each post, lighting the room with a warm glow. He had a bed facing the room, covered with furs and blankets from all the corners of the globe, she was sure. A desk was positioned on the other side the room, covered in paper and sketches. There were some chairs and a table as well, which he led her to and pulled a chair out. **“I was just waiting on my breakfast, im sure there is enough for two. Care to join me?”** He invited.

 

Before Catherine could fathom an answer, the tent flaps parted and in walked a tall woman who was about mid fifties and beautiful, with long grey hair and green eyes she envied. The woman had two silver covered dishes, putting them in front of her and Ydris before bowing her head and leaving.

 

Catherine looked puzzled, looking at Ydris with a curious expression. **“But how did she know…?”** She inquired.

 

Ydris simply smirked at her, **“A magician never reveals his secrets.”** He said with a chuckle, putting his napkin on his lap and uncovering his plate. She did the same. Inside was a stack of syrup smothered pancakes, bacon, cornbread, and fried potatoes. Catherine looked up from her plate to thank him and instead was surprised with a cup of coffee sitting to the left of her plate that she was absolutely sure hadn't been there a second ago. **“What? Where did this come from?”** Ydris simply winked and said nothing, picking up his utensils and eating. Catherine did the same, savoring every delicious bite. She didn’t know food could taste so good! The coffee was equally incredible, warming her heart and her stomach with its pleasantly bitter flavor.

 

Ydris took a break, setting his utensils down on the edge of his plate. **“So, wonderful Catherine, you and your horse, Oatmeal, you seem to be quite the pair. Perhaps, capable of anything…”** He said, his voice full of wonder. **“How did you find her?”** He asked curiously, sipping his own coffee. He had yet to put on a shirt and trying to keep her eyes from looking him up and down was exhausting. Talking was a welcome distraction.

 

Catherine was happy to tell the story of how she came upon her wonderful companion. **“I found Oatmeal during a cattle drive. I was bringing up the back of the herd and I heard a god-awful whinny. It sounded alarmed. So, I followed the sound and I found her at the bottom of a gully on her back. It took almost everyone on the drive to get her back on her hooves and even then she required months of recovery at my barn, if she could recover at all. I spent all my days working with her and her eventual recovery bonded us. By the end she was too tame to go back to the wild so I gentled her and we’ve been inseparable ever since.”** Catherine finished with a shrug.

 

Ydris smiled, picking up his coffee. **“That's an incredible story,”** He said, touching his mug to hers. **“To new beginnings.”**

 

Catherine met his eyes and lifted her own drink as well. **“To new beginnings. So, what about you and Zee?”** She asked.

 

 **“My Zee was given to me by an old friend as a going away present when I left for my first tour and we have been inseparable ever since.”** Ydris said simply with a warm grin.

 

 **“Well that is some friend, she is an incredible horse.”** Catherine said between bites. She washed it all down with coffee, meeting his eyes across the table.

  
**“She wasn't always the horse you see today,”** Ydris said with a wink. **“How about we go and see some of the animals?”** He asked, standing up now that they had finished eating and laying his napkin on his empty plate. He pulled on a white button up shirt. Catherine nodded in acceptance of his offer, rising from her seat. He turned to her and offered her his hand. Catherine smiled nervous but accepted, her small hand resting comfortably in his. _Thats a bold move,_ she thought to herself, _well he is french._


	4. Hiding

They walked, hand in hand, toward the many ornate cages that were spread across the back field. **“This is Peur, his name means fear in my native tongue.”** In the large cage was a huge lion, his golden eyes seeming to pear into his soul as he let out a gentle roar, quiet yet fierce. 

 

Catherine was intimidated by the enormous cat but she was also in awe of the sheer beauty of him, his wild golden mane billowing against his shoulders. “ **He is beautiful.”** Ydris nodded in agreement, leading her through the area. His hand was huge compared to hers yet he held it so gently. Like puzzle pieces, they fit together.

 

Four black and white striped zebras stood in a makeshift corral made of carefully tied together branches. They grazed and groomed one another with their short, primitive tails and occasionally brayed. In another pen was the four dapple grey percherons who had pulled the carriage the night before. They were curious about her and stretched their necks to sniff her from the edge of their fence and she couldn't resist a chance to look over the enormous drafts. Then there was the dogs who were relaxing with the acrobats, laying across the grass while the humans read novels in the morning sun. 

 

Ydris stopped walking in front of the big top entrance, taking her other hand and turning her to face him so they were standing in front of each other, she looking up into his hypnotic gaze and him looking down into her deep blue eyes. **“** **Mon chéri, for our final visitation, I have a _very_** **important lady to introduce you to.”** He said with a contagious smile on his face, and for the first time, she noticed he had dimples. He slowly led her to the doorway and parted the velvet curtains. Inside stood an enormous grey elephant who let out a trumpeting roar at the sight of them. **“Catherine, I would like you to meet Abella, my wonderful African elephant**.” He announced, raising both of his arms above his head to present her. 

 

Abella flapped her enormous ears a few times before slowly walking over to them, her huge trunk reaching toward Catherine. She patted the girl a few times, breathing out a heavy sigh before inspecting Ydris for treats as well, disappointed when he offered her nothing. **“Oh Abella I am sorry, I forgot to bring you anything, I promise you I will later. I was entertaining our guest.”** He said to the elephant who merely blinked in response.

 

Catherine turned to him, her expression amazed and in awe. **“Ydris she is magnificent. Her eyes hold such kindness,”** she walked closer to the exotic animal, reaching up and stroking her shoulder, her soft hands amazed by the rough hide. She had never seen an elephant in real life up until the night before, and now she was face to face with such an incredible creature. 

 

Ydris gently reclaimed her hand, turning her to face him with the slightest of pulls. Catherine looked down at their joined hands, slowly moving her gaze upward before meeting his eyes. Now, she realized how close they were standing. **“Little dove...I haven't known you long but I feel unnaturally drawn to you…”** He ran his finger across her knuckles.

 

**“Ydris…”** She started but found herself at a loss for words. For a moment, the earth was still. Everything was silent. His eyes turned into pools of light that she wanted to stay in forever. Slowly, he leaned down to her and met her lips with his. She could taste the tobacco of his cigarette and the coffee they had both drunk earlier that morning. Her other hand wrapped around the back of his neck and his found her side, pulling her closer to him. They blossomed like roses in the sun and nothing else seemed to matter for that brief moment.


End file.
